Oocca
The Oocca are an unplayable emergent faction in Hyrule: Total War. Description They are but a myth and legend to many in Hyrule. To many modern religious orders, uttering their name is blasphemy in the name of the Goddesses. The truth is, the Oocca are ancient, older than any race in Hyrule. Some would say they may have existed before the Goddesses created Hyrule. Whatever the case is, in many ancient texts, the Oocca served as Mediators between the mortal races and the Goddesses that left the world at its creation. Nothing is known of their goals, society, or culture. None have ever seen them in war, nor is it known if they have an army of any sort. If they have a kingdom in Hyrule, it has yet to be found. What is known is that if the Oocca appear out of the blue and give you an order, you follow that order. Those that obey are well rewarded, and a good name is passed onto the Goddesses. Those that disobey... History Ancient Age The Oocca's precursors were the Wind Tribe, a humanoid race, closely related to the Hylians, that made the Armos and were tasked to safeguard the divine Triforce by the First Sages. In 4992 BG, the Druthulidi Vaati, after waking from its slumber, took over the body of a Minish sorcerer and successfully convinced Zalunbar, the God King of the Darknut Legion, to make an alliance against the Wind Tribe with the intent of taking the Triforce for themselves. The Darknuts, with their superior discipline and equipment, launched a crusade against the Wind Tribe's homeland Holodrum and nearly destroyed their people. On the brink of extinction, the Wind Tribe decided to ascend to the Heavens and leave Hyrule forever, and their Queen Siroc asked for the help of the Ancient Hylians. King Gustaf accepted, and the Darknuts, unable to get through the Hylians, had to watch the Wind Tribe depart Hyrule with the power they so dearly seeked. With the Wind Tribe's departure, the Triforce is entrusted to the fledgeling Kingdom of Hyrule. When the Wind Tribe ascended to the heavens after their war with the Darknut Legion, they began to construct their cities amongst the sky leaving many of the ruins found in Hyrule. This eventually awakened the First Sage Demoko, who approached their people impressed at how far they had come since the dawn of time. He then offered to help them ascend further as instructed by the Goddesses, transforming them into the Oocca after several centuries. Unfortunately the Triforce that was left in their care had been passed unto the Hylians, and thus Demoko and the Oocca would work to guide them in their development so that they may ascend to the Heavens as well. The Return of Sulkaris In 160 AG, when the False Goddess Hylia creates the Master Sword and unleashes her knight Link on Hyrule, Demoko orders the Oocca to search the land and find the False Goddess. This leads to a brief conflict between the Oocca and the Lanayru Province, who refuses to hand over Link. Eventually Link is captured, and the current Sages of Hyrule work to reach the Oocca Sky Cities to retrieve him. They find the Oocca loyal to Demoko and those opposed to the land invasion in a civil war with each other. Rauru and the Sages of Hyrule confront Demoko and nearly destroy him, freeing Link. It is revealed that Majora has orchestrated the conflict in hopes of crippling the Oocca so that they would offer no resistance against it when it ascends to Hyrule. Features Strengths and Weaknesses * Gods Amongst Hyrule: The Oocca are armed with powerful god-like abilities and technology that easily outmatches anything in Hyrule. * Faithful Rewarders: Factions that maintain Strict Goddess Worship are generally supported and rewarded by the Oocca, sometimes to their knowledge and sometimes in secrecy. * Smiters of Evil: The Oocca encourage their allies to seek out and destroy worshipers of Majora. If Majora Worship becomes too widespread in Hyrule the Oocca will land armies to deal with the threat in the campaign. * Unknown Force: There is no known weakness of the Oocca in battle. Campaign Info * Faction Leader: Demoko * Spawns when Majora Worship is present in at least 50% of the settlements in Hyrule. Gameplay The Oocca spawns alongside the Church of Majora when Majora Worship is present in at least 50% of the settlements in Hyrule. It basically functions like the Papal States in vanilla M2TW, with abilities to call crusades, reward its followers, etc... The Oocca would start out fighting just the Church of Majora and the Majora-worshipping factions, but any factions that does not worship Majora at that point would probably eventually be swept up into the conflict. Even if factions don't purposely choose one of the two religions to follow they'll eventually be attacked by Majora and just become an indirect ally of the Oocca. The Oocca themselves are borderline science-fiction and have abilities that can outmatch most of Majora's forces. Majora's real advantage is numbers and diversity and is thus a very aggressive army, whereas the Oocca have infrastructure and knowledge and are much more defensive. Units Standard * Demokan Scouts * Demokan Emissaries * Dominion Knights Siege Weaponry * Assault Cannon Agents * Goddess Priestess Heroes * Mediator Ooccoo * Demoko Category:Factions in Hyrule: Total War * Category:Non-Playable Factions Category:Factions Category:Strict Goddess Worship Category:Alien